


Hearts don't break

by tinybean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybean/pseuds/tinybean
Summary: “Makkachin,” Viktor called pitifully as he patted Yuuri’s abandoned side of the bed, “Yuuri's left me! Come keep me company while I wait for my love to return!”“Shut up!” Yuuri shouted as he shut the bathroom door.





	Hearts don't break

Viktor woke up to Yuuri trying to squirm out of his arms and dark surroundings. He hummed lowly. “Yuu-ri,” he complained, “where are you going?”  
   
Yuuri smiled fondly as he tugged at Viktor’s arms that were latched around his waist so he could be released. “I need to pee,” he replied with an amused huff.  
   
“I’m not moving,” Viktor objected.  
   
Yuuri let out a kind laugh. “You don’t have to. You stay right here.”  
   
Viktor grumbled and tightened his hold on Yuuri. “If you leave I’ll be cold.” He nuzzled his nose against the soft fabric of Yuuri’s blue shirt. “Can’t you wait until morning?”  
   
“Makkachin can hold my spot until I’m back,” Yuuri bargained as he continued to pull at Viktor’s arms.  
   
“Makkachin is a dog! It won’t be the same!”  
   
Yuuri snorted. “You’ll get over it,” he retorted. He gave the arms encircling him a strong tug. “Come on, Viktor. I’ll be back before you even have time to be cold,” he whined.  
   
Viktor sighed, but let go of Yuuri. “You better be fast,” he demanded. He rubbed at one of his eyes with a balled up fist and Yuuri’s heart almost exploded.  
   
Yuuri scrambled to his feet before Viktor could change his mind. He was just about to creak the door open when Viktor spoke again.  
   
“Wait!”  
   
He turned on his heel to look back at their shared bed. “Viktor, I’m not coming back to bed without going to the bathroom,” he said indignantly.  
   
“No, I mean… Kiss?”  
   
If Yuuri’s heart didn't explode before, it definitely did when a sleepy Viktor asked for a kiss. He got onto the bed on his knees and Viktor sat up to receive his kiss.  
   
Yuuri cupped Viktor's cheek gently with his right hand. He kissed his nose before moving to his mouth. Their mouths tasted sour from sleep, but it was nothing they hadn't experienced before. Yuuri loved Viktor with a sleepy mouth just as much as he loved him with a minty one.  
   
Yuuri pulled back and brushed Viktor’s bangs behind his hair. “Can I pee now?” he asked lowly.  
   
Viktor laughed and pushed him away playfully. “Don't say it like that!” He brought Yuuri closer with a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him once more. “Go,” he said as he released him. “But you better be back soon!”  
   
“Promise,” Yuuri swore as he held out his pinky finger. Viktor latched on with his, and then Yuuri was leaving.  
   
“Makkachin,” Viktor called pitifully as he patted Yuuri’s abandoned side of the bed, “Yuuri's left me! Come keep me company while I wait for my love to return!”  
   
“Shut up!” Yuuri shouted as he shut the bathroom door.  
   
Makkachin lifted his head sleepily at the sound of their ruckus. He slowly relocated from his spot at the end of the bed where he laid over Yuuri’s legs to Viktor's side of the bed, because even he knew Yuuri would never leave Viktor for too long.  
   
Viktor wrapped himself around the dog thankfully when he finally settled down. “It's nice to know you'll never leave me, Makka!” he cheered dramatically as he lovingly petted his head. “What a good boy you are.”  
   
“Makka!” Yuuri called from the bedroom doorway. Makkachin was gone from Viktor’s side in an instant.  
   
Viktor whined. “We both know he loves you more, Yuuri. You don't need to rub it in.” He laid back dramatically on the bed.  
   
Yuuri laughed as he walked back to bed. “He does not. He loves us both equally,” he protested as he laid back down beside Viktor. He kissed his temple. “I'd never want to take Makka away from you anyway,” he admitted.  
   
Viktor shot up. “Do you mean you'd leave me? But you wouldn't take Makka?”  
   
Yuuri shook his head as he tugged on Viktor’s bicep. “Lay back down. I'm cold.”  
   
Viktor laid back down facing Yuuri. “Would you leave me, Yuuri? Would you like to?”  
   
Yuuri frowned and took Viktor’s face in his hands. “Never, Viktor. I can't imagine there's a single thing you would ever do that would make me want to leave you,” he confessed. “I’m far too attached to leave.” He kissed Viktor’s forehead with all the love in the world.  
   
“If I do something you don't like, you'll tell me, right?” Viktor asked.  
   
Yuuri smiled as his thumb caressed Viktor’s strong cheekbone. “Of course I will. I do already. And when I do, you work to fix it.”  
   
“Are you happy, Yuuri?”  
   
Yuuri grinned across at Viktor. “The happiest I've been in a very long time.”  
   
“Do you mean it?” Viktor asked as his hand found Yuuri’s hip beneath the sheets. He tugged him closer.  
   
Yuuri closed the gap between their bodies. “Absolutely,” he said against Viktor’s mouth.  
   
“Good,” Viktor replied, “because I am too.” He kissed Yuuri shortly. When they pulled apart Viktor spoke again, “You know, your mother told me that she thinks we'll have a long and happy marriage.”  
   
Yuuri hummed as he rubbed his nose against Viktor’s. “What did you say?” he asked.  
   
“I said that I agreed,” he said as he observed Yuuri.  
   
Yuuri nodded. “I think so too,” he admitted. He hesitated, but spoke his mind anyway. “I can see myself old and still happy with you at my side.”  
   
Viktor smiled wide at Yuuri. “I can too! With a thousand dogs!”  
   
“Two.”  
   
“Hundred.”  
   
“Two.”  
   
“Two dogs! We could have two dogs, Yura!” he cheered as he hugged Yuuri to his chest. “We'll be the best pet parents to our two poodles!”  
   
“The best,” Yuuri agreed. He kissed Viktor’s cheek and tried his hardest not to laugh at Viktor’s dramatic tendencies.  
   
Viktor lowered his head into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri used the opportunity to rake his fingers through Viktor's hair.  
   
“We're in love, aren't we?” Viktor teased before kissing Yuuri’s shoulder through his shirt.  
   
Yuuri snorted as he ran his blunt nails over Viktor's scalp like he knew he liked. “Absolutely. We're the most disgustingly in love people Yuri has ever seen, so that has to count for something.”  
   
Viktor laughed sleepily.  
   
There was a long pause before Yuuri spoke again. “Do you know what you want your theme to be this year?” he asked.  
   
Viktor pushed Yuuri’s hip down so he'd be laying flat on the bed. “You,” he told him easily as he laid his head down on Yuuri’s chest.  
   
Yuuri's eyes widened. “Me?!” he asked.  
   
“Don't act so surprised, Yuuri. You are the reason I'm returning.” Viktor tilted his head up to look at Yuuri. “You're my inspiration,” he reminded him as sickeningly sweet as possible. He kissed his jaw once before laying his head back down.  
   
They laid in silence for a long while.  
   
“What's my theme?” Yuuri asked, but Viktor was already asleep and he could probably answer it himself.  
   
Love.  
   
He could write a thousand programs on love from the sight of Viktor asleep on his chest alone.  
   
Maybe Viktor would let him help choreograph his program. He definitely was feeling inspired.  
   
That would be a conversation for another day, though. For now, it was time for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave me a comment! it makes my day. :)


End file.
